Our Love Is
by Jenno2
Summary: What happens when the one you love suddenly left you, hoping to become a famous boy band with his best friends? What happens when you're madly in love and you can't do anything about it? After two years, Jenny goes to LA for vacation just before going off to college, but what happens when she runs into the man she loved? Will she finally be with him or will her love crumble?
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the fanfiction world, and I'm super excited for everyone to read my story! So go easy on me! Thanks!

Ch. 1

Logan was my best friend. He meant the world to me, and of course I couldn't forget about Kendall, James, and Carlos. They were my family. So when I found out that they were leaving Tulsa and going to LA to be in a boy band, I ran off crying. I could hear them call my name, but I couldn't turn back and confront them. When I realized that they were leaving me, it broke my heart to see my four best friends leaving me. They informed me that they were leaving the next day, and I had to pull myself together.

When I woke up the next day, I remembered that my boys were leaving. I arrived shortly at the airport and I frantically started looking for them. Finally, after searching for twenty minutes, I found four slumped figures sitting in chairs with pained expressions.

My cheeks were flushed, and my eyes were filled with tears. Seconds later, I appeared in front of them,breathing heavily. They looked up and abruptly stood up.

"Jenny," James started.

"I'm sorry you guys. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should've stayed and celebrate your amazing accomplishment of being able to go to LA as a band. I'm sorry." All of a sudden I was wrapped in warmth by four guys. I snuggled into them and let my tears fall.

"We're so sorry, princess. We honestly didn't know how to tell you," Logan softly told me. I nodded and looked down.

"W-what time is your flight?"

"In an hour and a half," Carlos answered.

"Can I stay before you leave. So I can spend my last moments with my best friends?" They all gave me a group hug and kissed my cheeks and forehead. Logan looked like he wanted to barf. He quickly looked away and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his heavenly scent.

The guys sat down and Logan pulled me into his lap. My stomach suddenly growled and I clutched my tummy, trying to muffle out the sound of my starving tummy.

"You're hungry. Lets get you some breakfast, ok princess?"

"You don't have to do that, Logan. I'm fine."

"I'm not taking a no. Besides I want to, it's the least I can do."

"Ok."

We stood up and walked to a mini-diner. Logan grabbed a sandwich and I followed his example. Once we found a seat, Logan began to eat. I smiled at him as he pigged out.

"Promise me something." I abruptly interrupted his meal.

"Of course princess. Anything you want, I'll make sure it comes true."

I simply nodded. "Promise that you won't forget me. That'll you'll text me, email me, or something. I don't want to lose any communication. Please promise that you'll keep in touch."

"I promise that'll we'll stay in touch." He smiled and leaned down and pecked my cheeks. All of a sudden, his phone started to vibrate. He immediately grabbed it and answered.

"We're eating... Already?... Yeah... We'll be there... Ok..."

"Who was that, if you don't mind me asking."

"Carlos. Our plane is about to board, and we need to be there."

"Already?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay more, but I can't. Come on, lets go."

Logan grabbed my hand and we walked off. Once we got to their gate, Kendall, James, and Carlos were getting ready to leave. They turned and I noticed their sadden expressions. Carlos wrapped his arms around me and twirled me. Kendall gave me a peck on the forehead and hugged me. James pecked my nose and wrapped his arms around me, letting me feel his warm body. Then, their flight was called. They all hugged and kissed me and headed to their flight. Logan didn't look at me. His eyes were sad, and he was still holding onto my hand. I wrapped my arms around him and let the tears fall.

"Thank you for everything Logan. For being the most amazing person in the world. I'll always love you." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. He suddenly stared at me and grabbed my face in his hands. Leaning down towards me, Logan planted the softest kiss on my lips. My body instantly reacted and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to my body.

"I love you. I'm sorry." And with that, the boy I loved left, finally fulfilling his dream as a pop star.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but I hope you still enjoy! :)**

Two years had passed since I last saw my best friends. I would listen to their music, listening to them harmonize, and allow them to blow me away with their talent. I remembered all of their birthdays and realized that they were around twenty-two or three, while I was only eighteen. We would all text each other and Skype, and sometimes, if Logan had time, he would tuck me in every night on the phone. But all that stopped within a year of their departure. I tried calling them and texting them and emailing them, but all I got was an appreciation letter that thanked me for being a fan.

Once I saw this, I realized that they had forgotten about me, so I stopped trying to communicate with them. If only I could see them.

A few weeks later, my family had informed me that we were going to LA for the summer before I headed off to college, and to be completely honest, I was hoping that I would bump into the guys, and see if they remember me. So when we arrived to California, I decided to go to a café and hoped to see them. The café was very welcoming and warm, so I grabbed lunch there and ate peacefully. All of a sudden, a commotion interrupted the tranquil atmosphere. It was easy to spot them, and my heart skipped a beat. There they stood, in all their boy band glory, my four best friends from Tulsa. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all had dramatically changed. They all were incredibly muscular and tall, their boyish features replace with manhood.

I stood up and shyly walked over to them. They noticed me and rolled their eyes, but they quickly changed into sweet people.

"Hey! What can we do for you?" James sweetly asked.

"Hi. I'm new to LA and I was wondering if I could get an autograph and picture with you guys."

"Sure!" Logan enthusiastically said. I realized it seemed that their enthusiasm was feigned and that hurt. We took a picture and I got an autograph. Once I got my momentos, I stood there, seeing if they would recognize me.

"Um, I was wondering if you guys know who I am. Do I seem familiar?"

"Um, we're so sorry, but you don't," Kendall admitted.

My eyes instantly flashed pain, and I looked away.

"So you don't recognize your old best friend from Tulsa? The one you left two years ago?"

Recognition appeared in their eyes, and their mouths fell open.

"Jenny?! Is that really you?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Y-yeah. It's me, C-Carlos."

They abruptly stood up and enveloped me into a group hug. My body started to tremble and tears started to stream down my cheeks, making me realize how much I missed these doofuses.

"How about we go out and celebrate our reunion? Then we catch up!" Carlos suggested. I smiled and kissed his cheek and went to grab my stuff.

Logan followed me, which I didn't realize. I looked at my reflection and sighed, realizing that I would never be beautiful. Thinking like that bummed me out.

"Hey Jenny. How are you?" I turned around and looked at Logan. His eyes were still so beautiful, his face had matured, making him look incredibly sexy.

"I'm fine, but now that I found you guys, everything is perfect."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, making me realize how much I adored the boy that was in my arms. He hugged me back, squeezing me gently, and rubbing my back.

"I've missed you so much, too. I felt like something good was going to going to happen today. Um... I sound like a total sap." I kissed his cheek, and giggled.

"I think it's sweet. Thanks Logie-Bear." I kissed his cheeks once again, and hugged him tightly, letting my chest graze his well-defined torso. He tensed up, but finally, he was able to relax and hug me tighter. I buried my face against his neck and sighed with content.

"Let's go before they ask us questions."

I simply nodded and started to walk; suddenly I felt Logan's hand intertwine with mine. My cheeks burned, and Logan smirked.

We finally reached the rest of the old gang, still holding hands. The guys smiled and walked me out, making me let go of his hand, all the while looking back at Logan with guarded expressions. They thought I couldn't listen, but I was in clear earshot.

"What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be playing her like this!" Kendall harshly whispered to Logan.

"I can't help it! She's so precious. She's dramatically changed."

"Well you're gonna end up hurting her if you're not careful," Carlos advised.

"I know, but I can't help who I am."

"Just remember who you're gonna end up hurting," Kendall said.

"I-I know."

I quickly looked back and smiled, not allowing them to see that I heard everything.

"Come on you guys! Hurry! I can't wait to see where we're going!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! here's the next chapter! I would totally appreciate the reviews! It will help me improve my story! Once again, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

Once we left the café, we decided to have a tasty helping of some ice cream. When the guys informed me of this, I started to dance around like a complete idiot. They chuckled and shook their heads, a smile forming on their lips.

"Someone seems to be happy today!" Carlos grinned.

"Well, I got to see my best friends of all time. I got autographs and a picture from my favorite boy band. Have you heard of them?" I jokingly punched Carlos's arm. He laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I bet they're amazing. That Carlos guy is one hunky dude! I bet he's cooler in person." Carlos jokingly said. Ah, how I missed this.

"Yeah, I bet he is." I kissed his cheek, and held onto his warm hand. It felt right, like I was being protected. He was like a brother, always looking out for me.

Carlos grinned and we continued to walk hand in hand.

"So where is the ice cream parlor you guys were talking about?" I questioned.

"It's around the corner from the café," Kendall informed me. I fist pumped the air and sighed. I checked my watch and saw that it was still early. It was just six, and the sun was barely setting.

Once we arrived to our destination, I stared in awe at the small, yet stunning, little parlor. It was in the shade of my favorite color, which was lavender. The place was very warm and welcoming, and the staff was quite cheerful. I immediately felt at ease as we stepped inside. The seats were simple, but they looked fitting. White upholstered seats with large round tables decorated most of the interior. The air conditioning blew very gently, making me feel instantly cooled from the warm California weather.

Logan motioned us toward a table that was situated in a corner, giving us some privacy. Carlos was about to let me slide into my seat, when all of a sudden Logan tripped trying to slide in before me.

"Whoa! Calm down, Logie-Bear. Why are you such in a hurry to sit down?" James asked, knowing that using Logan's nickname would piss him off.

"Don't freaking call me that! You know I hate it!"

"But you never seemed bothered when Jenny says it?"

"Well, she's um, she's an exception!" James started laughing, which made me burst out giggling. Logan gave me a quick glare, and I finally slid into the seat next to him. Carlos quickly followed, and Kendall and James sat opposite from us.

"So what are you getting, princess?" James asked.

"Hmm, well I love chocolate, and I love marshmallows, so I'm getting a Rocky Road milkshake. What about you guys?"

"Well, I'm getting pistachio ice cream in a waffle cone!" Carlos enthusiastically announced.

"Carlos, are you sure you should be eating more sugar? You know you're already too hyper. We don't want another mishap, especially with Jenny here." Logan reminded Carlos.

"What?! I promise I won't go crazy! Please!"

"Carlos, you're a big boy. I think you can handle some ice cream." I quickly said, and started laughing when he began to bounce in his seat. Uh-oh. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, I'm getting a German Chocolate milkshake," Logan announced.

"I'm getting Cookies 'n' Cream," James said.

"I'm getting that, too," Kendall finally said.

A waitress appeared and took all our orders while we continued to chat.

"So what have you been up to for the past two years?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing much. I just graduated from high school, so that's pretty awesome."

"Have you had any boyfriends?" Asked Logan. That question didn't actually surprise me, but when it came out of Logan's mouth, that caught me off guard.

"Um, yeah. Only one. It didn't really work out. He was a jerk, but it was all my fault," I sighed with pain, and stared at my hands.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"CARLOS!" The guys yelled. I started laughing.

"Don't worry! It's fine, I don't actually mind talking about it. Yeah, it brings back painful memories, but it's in the past. Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm actually glad you asked. It shows that you care, but you are such a nosy kitten!" I giggled.

"Anyways, his name was Marty and well, he was a really sweet guy. After you guys left, I decided to make over myself, to, ya know, boost up my self-esteem. So I started to exercise and eat healthier until I reached my desired weight. So that took me about three months, which means it took me all freaking summer. Since I was chubby, it was easier. That's when I met Marty. We would hang out, and he would buy me flowers and call me beautiful. At first I believed all the sweet things he said. Then, I realized that he was a player, because I found out that he was sleeping with a ton of girls, and those chicks knew that he had a girlfriend, but of course I was oblivious to this. So when I caught him cheating on me, I quickly broke it off. The bastard begged and begged, but I didn't give him the time of day. Even though I was heartbroken, I was relieved to have stopped the suffering and the lies. He actually called me horrible names and my self esteem took a downfall. I was in a depression for a couple of months. When I saw him walking around at school, he would always be making out with two or more chicks, and he would stare at me with mocking eyes, as if nothing had happened. But then I decided 'Screw this crap. It's time I look out for myself.' So now I look like this.

They stayed quiet, and pondered on what they heard. I hadn't realized that I was crying until Carlos wiped some of my tears. I stared at him, wondering how I was so lucky to have these wonderful men care about me. Smiling, I placed my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his bicep, feeling how incredibly muscular he had become.

"Well don't worry, you have us, now! If any guy ever hurts you, we'll kick his ass!" Carlos declared. I couldn't stifle the laugh that was building up in my chest. This little doofus was just too much!

After my laughing fit was over, our waitress returned with our ice cream. I didn't miss how she handed Logan a paper with his ice cream. She winked at him and strutted off, shaking her hips, while flipping her hair simultaneously.

Logan smirked, feeling confident that he was able to get some random chick's number without actually doing anything.

"Seems like I'm going to be busy tonight." He winked at me, and I was honestly surprised by this. Was he seriously a freaking player? Oh hell no. No fucking way! What the hell happened to my sweet Logie-Bear!

While I was mentally ranting, I had actually finished my yummy-in-the-tummy milkshake, and boy was it amazing! Everyone else was done, and I decided that I was ready to go.

"I'm done. Are you guys finished?" I asked.

"Yeah. We are," answered Kendall. I glanced at my phone and realized that it was nine. Crap! Four missed calls from my mom! I was so screwed.

"Crap! I have to go. My mom called me a bajillion times!"

I was able to leave my seat, and rush out the door after I paid for my milkshake. I heard my name being called and quickly turned around.

"Hey! Don't go yet! We'll take you home, princess!" James yelled.

"You don't have to, guys. I'm staying close by. I walked to the café. Besides, it's not really a permanent home. I'm only here for the summer. My family and I will be returning to Tulsa so I can go to college." I informed them.

"Oh. We thought you were going to stay. You know, like live here." Logan said.

"Naw. I live in Tulsa. I'd go broke if I lived here. Besides, it's much more tranquil in Tulsa, even if there is a ton of people. It's nothing compared to California."

"Can we still walk you? It's dark and pretty dangerous." Carlos offered.

"Yeah!"

As we were walking, an attractive girl walked up to Logan. He smirked and chuckled, not even realizing that I was paying attention.

"Well, well. If it isn't my Logie-Bear. Mama's been lonely without her man. Why don't you come with me and we can have some fun." The girl purred, gently caressing Logan's abdomen.

"Hey babe. I didn't know you were back. I've missed you." Logan leaned into her and made out like freaking animals. Carlos cleared his throat, interrupting their intense make out session.

"Oh. Jennipurr, this is my girl, Bree. Babe, this is my best friend, Jennipurr."

"Um, a girl is your best friend? Well, newsflash, bitch. Stay away from Logan. He's mine. It's not like he'd go after someone like you. Your nothing." She turned back to Logan. "I'm leaving. I'll see you at home." She winked and gave him a passionate kiss, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"What the hell, Logan! Why didn't defend Jenny?" James yelled. I was still shocked over the fact that the most precious boy was no longer mine. He was sleeping with some slutty bitch!

"Um, guys, we're here. Thanks for the sweet little reunion. We should go out again." I pulled them into a group hug and sighed. This was what I've been waiting for. My sweet reunion.

I pulled away and stepped inside. Before closing the door I told the guys some things they could find useful.

"I'm going to be living here for the next two and a half months. You guys already have my number, so if you guys ever want to hang out, just shoot me a text. Good night, my sweet little turtles!" I closed the door and quickly went to my room, daydreaming about my next adventure with the four most amazing boys.

After what I witnessed today with Logan, I wasn't so sure if going after him was such a good idea. Seeing him with another girl broke my heart. He was the only reason why I didn't take Marty back. That kiss two years ago meant the world to me. Now I'm not even sure he even loves me.

What am I going to do? Should I go after a player? Can I actually change his heart? Why did he even change? He was so sweet, so charming. What happened to my sweet Logie-Bear?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapter four of Our Love Is! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I appreciate it! I don't own anything. Thanks!**

"Where the hell were you?! I was worried sick!" I spun around once I heard the startling voice that came from my mother.

"Hola, mami. I'm sorry! I was caught up with my reunion with the guys that I totally forgot to call you! I ran into Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down. My mom realized that I was too happy to actually talk.

"Ok, fine, but next time call me. Don't scare me like that again. I'm glad you got to see your best friend, but you should have called. Anyways, how was it?"

"It was so great. They all look so amazing; they're so muscular, and talk, and so handsome! We went out for ice cream and it was totally awesome!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe you'll be able to hang out again during the summer."

"Yeah I hope so. Well, I'm pretty tired, mami, so I'm going to bed. Hasta mañana. Good night." I pecked my mom on the lips and went upstairs to my room. My older brother and my dad were at my uncle's house visiting.

I reached my room and stepped inside, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the amount of pink. Ew. Oh well, it'll have to do.

I stripped off my clothes and quickly climbed into bed, only sleeping in my bra and panties. Feeling the sudden coolness of the sheets instantly relaxed my body.

Today was such an emotional day that i hadn't realized how exhausted I was. From seeing my best friends to talking about my past, it was all so tiring. I realized that I was in love with Logan, but I didn't know how to handle that fact. He was so different, much more confident; he was acting like a fucking man whore! Just seeing him gave me a sudden desire to run into his arms and kiss him, but that was before I saw how whorish he acted. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, his arms wrapped around me, his well-defined chest pressed softly against mine. I needed to know whether or not his heart still pined for me. Whether or not he would want to be with me. Am I not worth the risk? Am I not good enough for this perfect man? It's as if I had lost my soul.

While I pondered in bed, I received a text message from the one and only Logie-Bear.

**_'Um. Hi, beautiful. What are you doing?'_**

**_'I'm just laying in bed. What's up?'_**

**_'Just thinking about you. I missed you so much. I missed holding you, kissing you, loving you.'_**

**_'That's sweet Logan, but you shouldn't be talking like that. You have a girlfriend, and let me tell you right now, I am no slut. You know how I feel about you, and I felt hurt when I saw you with your girlfriend.'_**

**_'Im sorry, let me expl—'_**

**_'No, Logie-Bear. You don't have to explain anything. You've chosen to forget about me, and I just have to learn to accept that fact. Seeing you guys again was a dream come true, I just thought you were a free man, but I was wrong.'_**

**_'Im sorry if you feel that way. I've changed. I'm not the same Logan you knew two years ago. And I need to tell you something.'_**

**_'What is it?'_**

**_'Stop calling me Logie-Bear. It pisses me off, even when you call me that.'_**

**_'Well, you should've told me before. I'm going to bed. Good night.'_**

**_'Fine. I don't even know why I even tried.'_**

When I read the last message, my heart instantly broke. Seeing that made me realize something. I was losing the only person I ever loved. My sweet Logie was abandoning me. He didn't love me anymore. I screwed up big time, didn't I? All those moments we shared were gone, and I couldn't bring them back;no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to bring him back.

This finally brought me to tears, and allowed me to become tired. That night, my dreams were filled with pain. A pain that couldn't be erased. A pain that I wished was not real, and that it was only part of the horrible dream. But I was wrong, because the next morning, I awoke with an excruciating pain that radiated in my chest. It was as if a ton of brick had been dropped on my chest.

I needed to call Carlos; he was probably the only one I could count on when it came to Logan. Carlos and I were closer than a piece of gum stuck in someone's hair. He looked out for me, and I loved him for that.

'**Carlos, can we talk?' **I texted him.

His response was almost immediate.

**_'Of course, my little princesa. What's up?'_**

**_'Um, it's about Logan. Do you want to text or talk over the phone?' _**I asked.

'**_Text is fine.'_**

**_'Ok.'_**

**_'So is everything ok?'_**

**_'Not really. He was telling me how he missed me, and that he wanted to be with me. I told him I would not be a slut and be with him while he had a girlfriend. He said that he didn't like it when I called him Logie-Bear, and that he didn't even know why he tried. I'm so lost, Carlos. What should I do?'_**

**_'Oh, princesa. First of all, how are you feeling about this?'_**

**_'I feel like shit. I don't know what I did wrong. It's all my fault, Carlos.'_**

**_'No, it's not. I honestly don't know what to say. I'm shocked. Logan loves you. He proved that to you when he kissed you before we left! He even told me he loved you! What the fuck is wrong with this kid! Princesa, I'll have to talk with Logan.'_**

**'No! Please don't. I-I want to figure out my feelings for him first, because right now, I'm lost. When I first saw him yesterday, all the feelings I had for him rushed into my body like water. But once the day progressed, I wasn't so sure, because he acted like a man whore and that one chick, ugh. I don't even want to talk about her.' **I sighed, agitated by the situation at hand.

**_'I understand, princesa, but hopefully everything will work out. I can't say much, but I can offer a shoulder and a Carlitos Bear Hug.'_**

'**_Holy crap! A Carlitos Bear Hug! My favorite!'_** Oh his hugs were simply the best! He was so warm and cuddly!

'**_Of course! Anything for you, princesa. So... Are you feeling better?'_** Carlos questioned.

'**_I'm fine now that I texted you. Like always, you brighten up my day, like the moonlight brightens my path when it's dark.'_**

**_'Well, that's because I love you. You're the best, and I love protecting you. I love caring for you.'_**

**_'Thanks, sweetie.'_**

**_'How about we go out for breakfast, just you and me.'_**

**_'Awesome! I won't need a baseball bat for that!'_**

**_'Why?'_**

**_'Because I wanted to kick some serious ass.' I could picture myself beating the shit out of Logan and his little sluts._**

**_'Ok, no more Sailor Moon for you.'_**

**_'How the hell did you even know I still watched that?'_**

**_'Because I'm magical... And delicious...' Oh. Oh no. I did not need to know that. Gross!_**

**_'You just ruined my appetite. Nice job, dumbass.'_**

**_'Hell yeah! More food for me.'_** Carlos said.

'**_Hurry the fuck up then!'_**

**_'Be ready in thirty minutes.'_** What? Oh come on! Only half an hour? Crap! Fine. Bring it on.

**_'Ok! Bye!'_**

Once we finished our conversation, I jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and doing my business, I raced back out and grabbed some dark shorts and a red orchestra.

Once I was dressed and have my shoes on, I decided to straighten my hair and apply minimal make-up. I mean, I'm not the most gorgeous thing in the world, but I still want to look nice.

After putting the finishing touches, I heard a honk outside the house. Carlos appeared and I starting waving like a maniac.

"Get your adorable ass down here, princesa!"

"Ok! I'll be there in a minute!"

I casted a quick glance at myself once more and raced downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm going out for breakfast with Carlos. I'll be back later. If you need anything, call me. I love you guys! Bye!"

Bounding off the steps, I almost tripped over my feet, which would have made me land on my face on the concrete. That would not have been a pretty sight.

Seeing Carlos made me giggle like a mad cow. Well, can cows actually giggle? I... I don't know.

I finally got inside the car and plastered a huge grin on my face. My stomach suddenly growled, and it sounded like freaking Chewbacca.

"Well, someone seems to be hungry!"

"Hurry up before I eat you." I grumbled.

"Aw, my little cannibal is hungry. Who's a cute little cannibal?" Ok, I did warn him. I grabbed his face and bit down on his soft plumpy cheek, causing him to howl in pain.

"What the hell?!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah! Jenny! That freaking hurt! Now I'm going to be marked all day!"

"That's what you get."

"Fine, let's go before I become a chew toy." I chuckled and leaned my head against the seat, allowing my body to relax and forget about my problems for awhile. That's what I needed: a break. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I had to win the heart of Logan, the boy of my dreams, and nothing would stop me. Logan would someday be mine, and I would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Been a while since I've updated this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this little story! PLEASE REVIEW!Thank you. I don't own anything.**

**RandomWriter23: Aw thank you so much! i hope you enjoy the story! I hope he does too! His little buddy needs to calm down!**

We finally arrived at a sweet little diner that was quite calm, considering that it's LA, and it's always busy. Carlos was able to quickly locate a table that was in a quiet corner, which was able to offer us some privacy so we could chat without much of an interruption.

Carlos, being the gentleman that he always was when we were younger, pulled the chair out for me and helped me settle.

"Here you go M'Lady." He said in the cutest British accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled when Carlos pecked my cheek. Then I sighed when I remembered my conversation wit Logan.

"Hey Carlos? What happened to Logan? I don't remember him being such a man whore."

"I know. He wasn't like this before. Logan changed a few months after we arrived in LA. At first, he was depressed, but whenever he called you, his eyes would light up. After we lost contact with you, he became depressed. He would snap at us and easily got pissed. We don't know what happened, but I think it's because of you." That surprised me.

"Did I do something wrong? I tried to keep in contact with you guys, but then I got a message thanking me for being a fan. After that, I thought you guys had forgotten me. I actually was pissed."

Carlos's eyes saddened, his mouth quivering.

"I'm sorry. We hadn't realized that happened. But that's all in the past. What's important is that you're here now." he said, his eyes suddenly brightening up.

"Now we can do all sorts of fun crap! We can go to the beach, or to a club. Maybe see movies, go out to eat! It's going to be so much fun!" Carlos was bouncing in his seat like a little boy, which instantly made my heart swell with love for him. He was probably the sweetest and most innocent out of the guys. This is why Carlos was always there for me. He always cared about my health and anything that was about me. He's so adorable! He's like a cute little puppy. Thinking about that suddenly made me want to give him a bear hug.

"Oh come here you big cutie pie!" I made my way over to Carlos and sat on his lap and hugged him with all my might. Carlos kissed my cheek and chuckled. His warmth provided comfort, and his scent made me dizzy.

"Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?" I asked.

"No, but you can start." This earned him a giggle from me, making him chuckle and smile. I stood up and went back to my seat, picking up a menu and finally looking at it.

"I am so getting chocolate chip pancakes and some milk. Maybe with a side of eggs?" I suggested for myself. Carlos chuckled.

"For a girl, you sure have an appetite. I mean, that's not a bad thing. You're not fat or anything. I mean—"

"Carlos. Stop talking. You're making it worse," I giggled when he blushed and hung his head low.

"I sowy..." he apologized in the cutest voice ever. When we were younger, Carlos would always play with my stuffed animals and give them voices. Sometimes when I was down in the dumps, he would grab my animals and just play with me for hours, making all my troubles disappear.

"I can't believe you can still do high pitched voices!" I gushed at him. The urge to pinch his cheeks wouldn't disappear, so I leaned over and pinched his cheeks until they turned a rosy color, making his tan skin stand out a bit. He truly was a beautiful man. Not because he's hot, well, he is, but his personality was incredibly beautiful.

A waitress suddenly appeared when we were finished discussing our possible meals for the morning. The young woman appeared to be in her early twenties. Her hair was in a pony tail, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. The moment she appeared, Carlos suddenly became shy. Has Carlos seen her before?

"Hi, are you two ready to order?" she asked, her voice a sweet melody that made the diner instantly brighten up.

"Yeah, I'd like the chocolate chip pancakes, a side of scrambled eggs, and some orange juice, please." I politely gave her my order. She smiled at me once she had it down. Then she turned towards Carlos, her sweet smile never faltering.

"And what would you like to have?"

"Um, I-I'll have s-some scrambled eggs and hash-browns with that." he stuttered out nervously. The way he glanced at her confirmed my suspicion. Carlos had a crush on the waitress! And to be honest, I'm so glad she's not a slut. By the way she acts, she seems genuinely awesome.

"Ok! I'll bring those over to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," we both said at the same time as Carlos gazed at the woman with admiration in his eyes.

"Ok, spill the beans. What was that? You're always so calm and collected! But with her you totally lost all that!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with his nose held up high.

"Carlos has a crush. Carlos has a crush," I started singing while Carlos fumed. His eyes began to twitch and he tried to shut me up.

"Ok! I do! I've been here a lot and I've noticed her. She seems like such a sweet person, and I really like her."

"Aw, Carlos that's so sweet. I'm glad you have a crush on her. She seems like such a nice person. And she's not famous, I think. Two famous people dating each other always ends in scandal." I added.

"I know. I never really wanted to date someone famous, and she's just a regular person and I totally like that."

"Then go for her, you big turd! Be happy! Because I still want to be alive to see your babies running around!"

"Jennifer! Don't talk about kids yet! I mean I want one hundred, but still! It's too early, damn it!"

Carlos saw my eyes grow wide and then I bursted out laughing while he covered his face with his hands.

"I'm going to kill you," he muttered.

"Oh what's that? You love me death? Oh I love you too! I love you so much I want to smack you with a freaking baseball bat!"

"You like baseball bats too much, don't you."

"If they're metal and long, then I'll freaking use it. Hell yeah! It's the ultimate weapon for a scaredy cat like me."

"You are one interesting little lady, aren't you."

"And that's why you love me Carlos. I'm fucking weird! Even my friends back home told me that. They were the best." I sighed, making my mood sadden as I thought about my friends back home.

"You miss them don't you?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I do. When you guys left, I was completely alone. Then I met these really great people in orchestra. They were all so nice. It felt great to have friends."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, puzzled.

"For abandoning our best friend. For making her feel like we forgot about her. For everything. You know we wouldn't do that on purpose. We love you too much. Especially Logan."

"I know Carlos. But I'm glad you guys went for your dream. It was selfish of me to think that I didn't want you guys to go. But that doesn't matter. We're here together, and that's the most important thing."

"I love you, mi princesa."

"I love you too, amor."

Five minutes later, the sweet waitress appeared. Carlos couldn't keep his eyes off of her while she was handing us our yummy looking food.

"Will there be anything else I could do for the lovely couple?" she asked rather disappointed.

"We're not a couple. This guy is my best friend in the whole wide world. He's single and ready to mingle!" I giggled as Carlos turned bright red. Carlos kicked me under the table, and I muffled a groan.

"Oh, well enjoy your meal!" she said, once she heard that Carlos was available.

"What the hell?! Now she's gonna think I'm desperate! Oh man!"

"Carlos! Calm you man titties! It's not the end of the world! Besides, she might slip in a phone number when she returns with the bill, just wait and see."

Once we had finished our breakfast, the waitress returned with our bill. I wasn't right about the number, but she did leave a note for him saying that she wanted to hang out with him sometime. He beamed when he realized that the chick was into his sexy self.

We we were leaving the diner when his phone suddenly started going off.

"Hello?... Yeah... Right now?... Ok... I'll be there in twenty minutes... Is it ok if I bring company?... Sweet... See ya..."

"Who was that?" I questioned my Latino friend.

"James. He said that I need to be at the studio soon. Want to come?" he asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Psh, of course I do. I'd be able to watch my little buddy in action shaking what his mama gave him! Don't you dance a lot?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well then, let's go!"

We hopped into the car and made our way to Rocque Records where the boys worked. On the way Carlos told me about his really crazy producer, Gustavo Rocque.

"He sounds fucking crazy! And hilarious!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, when we mess with him, he goes apeshit crazy on you!"

"I totally want to see that! Can you guys do something fucking crazy! I'd totally pay for that entertainment. It'd be better than pay-per-view."

"...maybe..." His eyes began to show signs of craziness and mischief at the thought of messing with Gustavo. I couldn't wait to see what kind of crazy shit these turds were capable of doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! its been a while since I updated this story. I will still continue this story. My main goal is to finish Nothing Will Ever Be the Same, but I'll still update this one when I get the chance. Thanks for keeping up with my stories. ***PLEASE REVIEW*****

**RandomWriter23: thanks! It was actually really fun to write! I love Carlos! He's so adorable! There might be a chance. Who knows?**

After our little breakfast date, Carlos immediately took me to Rocque Records to see what the boys were doing that day. Most of the time, they usually just cause Gustavo grief and don't get much done, that's what Carlos told me. Other days are filled with torture and shit. When they actually get something done, Gustavo would still yell at them and run them out of his studio. I didn't know what the day was going to be like, so I had to brace myself for the worst.

Finally arriving at the studio, Carlos led me to meet up with the guys. Logan wasn't in sight, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, beautiful. How are you today?" James asked, his eyebrows wiggling in the process. This earned him a smack on the head by Kendall, and I bursted out laughing.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Carlos got a phone call and thought it would be a great idea to bring me along. I hope I'm not in the way of anything!"

"Nah, you're fine. It'll be awesome to have you around. Maybe you'll get a chance to see us in action today," Kendall said, his dimpled smile making an appearance, which brought out a grin from me. Warmth instantly entered my body as I realized that Kendall, James, and Carlos still cared about me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked casually, trying to hide my eagerness to see him again.

"He's with his girlfriend, but he should be here soon," James answered. I didn't notice the look he gave me as I sighed with disappointment. Kendall decided to distract me from thinking about Logan.

"Hey, how about a game of table soccer?"

"Teams?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah."

"So how are we going to team up?" James asked, eyeing me.

"Well, since Carlos is always with Jenny, how about you team up with her, James," Kendall suggested.

"Awesome! Man I haven't played with this adorable little girl in forever! What do you say? Wanna be my partner?" James asked, his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, why not? Seems like fun! I'm up for it, but I gotta warn you, I'm a master at table soccer! So watch out bitches!" I started to dance around like a parrot on crack, but I wasn't going to pay any attention to the guys' looks.

The table soccer was located in a sweet game room, and James immediately dragged me to his side, his hands landing gently on my waist. He smirked when I blushed and decided to add to my embarrassment by kissing my cheek.

"I guess I still make you nervous, don't I?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I haven't hung out with you guys in such a long time, so I'm kinda shy. But don't worry, once I'm comfortable, you're gonna wish you hadn't met me."

"What do you mean?" James asked his head cocked to the side. I stood on one of the sofas that was conveniently right next to James. He was still puzzled and was staring at Kendall and Carlos. I took the opportunity to hop on his back as if he was going to give me a piggy back ride.

"Giddy up, Diamond! Go forth my pretty pony!"

James tried to look at me, and I ended up kicking his butt while I was on him. Not too bad, his butt was nice and plumpy. Laughing, he set off and started running around with me on his back throughout the studio. I was laughing like a psychotic maniac, and Carlos was chasing after us with some type of spray.

"What the hell is Carlos carrying?" I asked James, who was still running, because he noticed Carlos was after us.

"I don't know, but it better not get in my hair. I'll eat all his corn dogs if he sprays."

"Then hurry your sexy self before he gets us!"

As we were approaching the main entrance of the studio, we both noticed Logan and his girlfriend walking in. I didn't let him see that I've been missing him. All I did was laugh as soon as Carlos sprayed the liquid on my back. My squeals frightened James, which made him trip and drop me onto the ground. I landed with a loud thud in front of Logan, who was holding hands with Bree.

"Ow. Carlos! Ahh, you little buttface! I am so gonna kick your ass!" I yelled, laughing as I sat up. Logan rolled his eyes, while his girlfriend snorted like a pig. I stood up and stretched. That fall kinda hurt.

"What the fuck are you assholes doing?" Logan asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"We're just screwing around, Logie-Bear. No need to have your panties up in a bunch," I casually said. Logan looked at me with hatred. When I saw his expression, I couldn't help but feel hurt. Why did he hate me? I don't know what I did wrong?

I sighed and walked towards Carlos. He seemed to notice my hurt expression, so he turned towards Logan.

"What's wrong with you, Logan. You used to be so cool. But now you're just an asshole. Why are you so mean to Jenny? She hasn't done anything to you."

I looked at my defender and kissed his cheek.

"Carlos, it's ok. Maybe I should just go home," I said while I started to walk towards the exit.

"No, please don't go!" James called after me. I turned and gave him a sweet smile and continued to walk. I heard footsteps behind me and a hand on my shoulder. I spun around and saw that Logan was staring back, his eyes a soft chocolate brown.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go, Jennifer," he murmured. His eyes were filled with sorrow, and I couldn't help but feel pain for him. I sighed and nodded. Before he left, I grabbed his arm.

"Logan, can we talk later? I have so much to tell you."

He seemed hesitant, but he nodded.

"Y-yeah. We'll talk later. I'll text you or something."

"I want to talk face-to-face."

He sighed.

"Ok."

Logan gave me a small smile and walked back to his girlfriend, who gave him a sloppy kiss. I walked over to Kendall, James, and Carlos and held onto James's arm. He felt me grab onto him and wrapped an arm around me protectively.

Logan noticed and stared at me. Pain flashed through my eyes as a memory flooded into my mind. It was the one where I had my first kiss with him, right before he left me.

I felt a tear escape and run down my cheek. James noticed and pecked my cheek, wiping my tear with his lips.

"It's going to be all right, sweetie. Logan loves you, he's just scared that you hate him. Talk to him when you're alone," James whispered into my ear. I gave a quick nod and buried my face into his side. James smelled unbelievably delicious, and his scent was quite comforting.

Logan stared at us with eyes filled with pain. My heart ached at the sight, and I couldn't help but feel pain, as well.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from an office. A big man walked out with an angry look on his face.

"Dogs! I don't want to see any of your faces right now! I'm working on some songs, so GET OUT!" he screamed. The man didn't seem to notice me, because he stormed back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Once he was gone, I looked over to the guys, my eyebrows raised in question.

"So is that your producer? The crazy dude?"

"Yup," answered all four in unison.

"That means we don't have to do anything! Come on, let's go back to the apartment and hang out!" Carlos exclaimed. He then started to dash towards the exit, making us all run after him. James held onto my hand the entire time. My cheeks burned when he winked at me, so I poked him, making him squeal.

"You know I hate being poked," he muttered.

"Yup," I sweetly smiled at him. He chuckled and pecked my cheek before we slid into the limo that had appeared. I sat in between Carlos and James, and Kendall sat next to Logan, who was in between him and Bree.

I leaned my head on Carlos's shoulder closed my eyes. I slowly started to drift off into sleep.

...

A couple of minutes later, we arrived to the boys' apartment. We stepped out and headed our way.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods! Home of the future famous!" Carlos smiled brightly. I giggled and turned him around by the shoulders, then I hopped onto his back.

"Hurry! I have to seriously go pee! Mush!" I smacked his plumpy butt, and he started for the elevator. Everyone else followed. Bree had an arm possessively wrapped around Logan's bicep, making me mentally growl. I would so kick her stupid ass. Ugh, but I'm too lazy...

Anyways, once we were on the elevator, Kendall pressed the button for their floor. We began to ascend. A ding was heard, and the doors opened. We stepped out and followed the guys. I was still perched on Carlos's back, but I didn't mind; he was so soft and warm. And he smelled yummy! Oh I love him! I'm starting to fan girl over him.

Once we made it to their door, Logan took out his keys and opened the door. We stepped inside, and my mouth fell open.

"Holy crap! This is where you live?!" I exclaimed. Their apartment was amazing! They had a huge TV, a swirly slide, table soccer, and other crap! I want to live here, now.

"Can I move in with you guys?" I asked. I hopped off of Carlos and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked.

"...maybe..."

"'Cause you're allowed here whenever you want," Carlos added.

"If I ever sleep over, I'm sleeping with one of you guys." I said.

"You're sleeping with me, then," Carlos happily declared.

"Hell yeah!"

I stood there and looked at the apartment. Oh yeah, I am so gonna live here. Well, I would if I could.

Logan snapped me out of my trance when he clapped in my face.

"Jennifer, we were going to talk, remember?"

"Oh, y-yeah. I almost forgot. Where do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Let's go to my room."

"Ok."

We started to make our way towards his room, when his girlfriend started to follow us. Logan turned around to face her.

"Babe, can you wait here? I have to talk alone with her."

"Aw, baby, but I want to be with you," Bree whined.

"I do too, but I have to do this. Jennifer and I have so much to talk about. We'll be out in a few, ok?"

"Fine. I love you," she said, smirking at me. Logan instantly froze when he heard her.

"I-I do too."

Bree's face fell, and she stormed off towards the sofa. I stifled a giggle.

Once we were inside Logan's room, he shut the door and locked it. He then faced me, but wouldn't meet my gaze. He gestured for me to sit on his bed.

I took a seat, and Logan sat next to me. His eyes were locked on the floor, never once meeting my gaze. The silence was killing me, so I spoke to break the ice.

"How have you been?" I asked casually.

"Huh? Oh, I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been great. I really missed you guys."

"I missed you too. I mean, we missed you too," he quickly amended.

"Logan? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"What I mean is that you were never like this. You never used to be such a flirt. Yeah, you would flirt, but you were never slutty. What happened to my sweet best friend? The one that I love?"

Logan froze, and I realized what I said. My eyes widened and I abruptly stood up, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. When I saw that Logan had pictures on his desk, I decided to look at them, so I wouldn't face him. Shit, I totally screwed up.

With my cheeks still blazing, I took a loom at the pictures. Many of them were pictures him and the guys back home. They were watching hockey games. Then there was one with me in it as a little girl with Carlos and James holding my hands, and Kendall standing behind us with his hands on their shoulders and a sweet smile on his face. Logan was laying on his side in the picture with a huge grin plastered on his face. There was another one with me giving Logan a sweet kiss on his cheek. I was five and he was seven or eight. We both looked so happy together, even though we were children. It was still so beautiful.

"We used to be so happy. All five of us. Now look at us. We can't even look at each other's eyes. What happened to us?" I asked, my voice becoming so small. Logan stood up and walked to where I was. He stood next to me and took the picture.

"This was always my favorite. I always did love being around you," he quietly murmured. I hadn't realized, but tears began to stream down my cheeks. Logan noticed and kissed them away. My heart sped up at his sudden touch.

"I still care about you, princess. But I have a girlfriend now. I need you to move on," he said after he wiped my tears. My heart stopped when he said this. I stared at him with pain-stricken eyes.

"So that kiss two years ago didn't mean shit to you?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry Jennifer. That kiss was only a goodbye a kiss. I only wanted to make you happy. I'm not in love with you. In fact Jennifer, I think you're just infatuated with me. You're not in love with me."

So that's how he felt. That kiss didn't mean anything to him. I should've known. I didn't mean anything.

New tears began to appear; they began to flow down my cheeks. I'm such an idiot. Why would he even have feelings for me? He has a hot girlfriend. I'm too simple.

Logan tried to reach out to me but I didn't let him. I unlocked the door and ran out from his room. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I've never felt this way before.

When I was about to make it to the apartment door, Kendall stopped me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Will someone take me home please? I, uh, have some things to do. Please?" My voice was pleading. James and Carlos noticed that something was wrong.

"We'll take you," said Carlos. I nodded and ran out. They ran after me.

Once we were a safe distance from Logan, I broke down in front of them.

"H-he-he doesn't love me. That kiss didn't mean anything," I sobbed. James pulled me into his arms, letting me cry in his shirt. He then lifted me and carried me to a taxi. We all surprisingly were able to fit.

The taxi then left the Palm Woods. I continued to cry in James's arms. Then, sleep finally overcame my senses, and I gave in to the soothing darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys! It's been awhile! Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything. I don't own the songs used in this chapter.**

**RandomWriter23: I know! Grr Logan! do you have to be such a jerk and so yummy at the same time! Darn you!**

I woke up in a familiar room. The guys must've brought me all the way to my house. That was awfully nice of them. They didn't have to do that. Now I feel terrible.

While I mentally cursed myself for being so weak, I received a text message from James.

**_'Hey beautiful. How'd you sleep?'_**

His message brought a blush to me.

'**_Ok, I guess. But thanks for asking.'_**

**_'Don't worry about it. Anyways, we're heading to the studio to play some games. You wanna join?'_**

**_'Do you think that's a good idea?'_**

**_'I won't let Logan hurt you. Besides, you'll be too busy playing Guitar Hero with us.'_**

**_'Fuck it, I'm going. Only because you mentioned Guitar Hero.'_**

**_'Bring it on, princess.'_**

**_'Pick me up in an hour?'_**

_**'Anything for you, princess.'**_

Damn it James! Stop making me blush!

'_**Ok!'**_

I pushed the covers off of me an jumped into the shower. Once I was clean, I brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, changed into cute flower shorts, a purple tank top, and some flip-flops. After my hair dried, I straightened it and applied very little makeup. I looked at the time and noticed that I finished in forty-five minutes. Sweet! I usually take an eternity!

I made my way downstairs and went to the kitchen. My parents were already awake.

"Is Chewbacca still sleeping?" I asked, referring to my older brother.

"Yup," replied my dad.

"Well, I'm just gonna grab some orange juice before I head to the studio with the guys."

"What are the five of you going to do?" asked my mom.

"Play some video games. Maybe I'll get the chance to see them record or something."

"Ok, well have fun."

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later," I said when I heard a honk. I walked out of the house and saw James. I climbed into the front seat and pecked his cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Morning James."

"Want to grab something to eat first?"

"We can get something to take to the studio. That way we can all eat together."

"Great idea."

"Well drive!"

"Ok, ok. Damn!"

Laughing, James shifted the car into drive, and drove off. We ended up getting breakfast from the small diner that Carlos took me to. The place was still so calm, it was awesome!

I didn't see the nice waitress, which made me sad, because I wanted to talk to her about Carlos and convince her to go out with him.

Anyways, after we had our food, we made our way to Rocque Records. James and I were chatting the whole way. He was still way to into himself... And girls... Can't forget that! Oh James. You crazy boy! Or should I say man? Teehee.

Anyways, once James parked his car, we went to the entrance and walked in to where the boys were already engaged in playing. Logan was sitting, and his girlfriend was sitting on his lap, her legs spread wide open. And the worst part about that, was that she was wearing a skirt. Yeah I know, gross.

I shivered in disgust as I saw them. James chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. No one seemed to notice that we were there. That was until Carlos was able to get a whiff of the food.

"Food!" he screamed happily as he charged toward us. "Gimme!" He snatched the food out of my hands before he gave me a kiss.

"I was wondering when I would get a kiss from you!" I joked. Carlos gave me an adorable grin. His eyes shined with glee. I giggled and took a seat next to him. James sat next to me and handed me my food. Giggling, I took out my food and dug in. Kendall had momentarily paused the game to eat his food. Logan on the other hand, pretended to act as if we didn't exist. I shook my head and ignored the pain that I felt in my chest. If he was going to act like a fucking asshole, then I would just kill him with Kindness. All I have to do is find it... I wonder where I left my baseball bat. Hmm...

"So, princess. Are you ready to play Guitar Hero? I know how much you love that game."

"I'm ready to kick your sexy ass, James. My question to you is are you ready to lose?"

"Oh I see how it is," he said, smirking. I giggled when he playfully poked me.

We ate our breakfast and got out the guitars and game. Kendall smirked at me. He approached me.

"Hey, I need to tell you something."

"Um, ok."

"Let's go somewhere private."

"O-ok."

Kendall took my hand and led the way. We ended up just walking to a hallway. He then turned to face me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Ok, so I know how you love guitar hero since we were kids. And I also remember that you actually ended up learning how to play the guitar. Do you still play?"

"Yeah I do. But what does that have to do with anything, Kendall."

"I know something happened between you and Logan yesterday, and quite frankly, I'm sick and tired of Logan whoring around. He was never like this before, and I absolutely hate it! I was wondering that you and Logan go up against each other. We put on a song you know how to play on the actual guitar. You pretend to suck at the game, and you quickly switch to the guitar and start rocking out to it. What to you say? You know how cocky Logan gets when he plays Guitar Hero."

I pondered over the proposition. It was really tempting. I'm gonna do it, damn it!

"I'm totally in!"

"Awesome. So what so song do you want to do?"

"Do you mind if we do Reptilia?"

"The Strokes? Excellent choice. I actually really like that song."

"Yeah, and isn't Knights of Cydonia on the game too? You know that Muse is my favorite band of all time!"

"Yeah I know! Muse is quite good. I've actually listened to a few of their songs, and I have to admit, the dudes have some sick songs."

"Yeah," I replied dreamily.

Kendall chuckled at my reaction toward Muse. I can't help it! Those dudes are amazing!

"Come on, rockstar. Let's go kick some ass."

"Let's do it!"

We walked back to where everyone was. Logan was making our with Bree, but I was able to ignore them. Carlos looked like he was about to puke.

"So who's going first?" I asked.

"How about James and I?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

I took beside Carlos and watched the two battle it out. I noticed that Kendall already had his guitar and amp ready for me. Smirking, I returned my attention back to the game.

The boys had chosen to play Assassin by Muse. Oh hell yeah! Muse, baby.

"I'm dedicating my victory to a beautiful girl named Jenny, because I know she still loves Muse!" Kendall declared, earning him a glare from Logan. James smacked Kendall and turned back to the screen.

_War is overdue_

_The time has come for you_

_To shoot your leaders down_

_Join forces underground_

_Lose control_

_Increasing pace_

_Warped and bewitched_

_And time to erase_

_Whatever they say_

_These people are torn_

_Wild and bereft_

_Assassin is born_

Both boys were in deep concentration as the dog continued. Their fingers were frantically pressing the buttons. This is what happens when they play it on expert. They die! I'm still gonna enjoy the fact that it's Muse!

_Oppose and disagree_

_Destroy demonocracy_

_Whatever they say_

_These people are torn_

_Wild and bereft_

_Assassin is born_

After the song ended, James came out victorious. Kendall cursed and sat back down, grumbling over the fact that he lost. I couldn't help but pinch his cheek and laugh. He glared and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So who's next?" asked James.

"I'll do it," Logan volunteered. He smirked as he grabbed the guitar and positioned himself.

James rolled his eyes and took a stance. Logan chuckled.

"You know you're going to lose, so you might as well forfeit."

"Logan, it's just a fucking game. Get over yourself. You're worse than I am!"

"Shut up and pick a damn song."

"Fine, let's do Beat It."

"Excellent."

The song began, and the boys then played with fury.

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here_

_Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear_

_The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can_

_Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man_

_You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can_

_Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man_

_You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can_

_So Beat It, Just Beat It_

_You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared_

_You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare_

_They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,_

_Then They'll Tell You It's Fair_

_So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

James looked like he wasn't even trying. While I watched him, James glanced at me and winked, then he turned back and pretended to actually give it a shot.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

_No One Wants To Be Defeated_

_Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight_

_It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right_

_Just Beat It, Beat It_

_Beat It, Beat It, Beat It_

Logan won and shook his ass in James's face.

"I fucking beat you, bitch!"

"Ok, I get it! Damn! Calm the fuck down!"

"Who's next?" Logan asked eagerly.

"I am," I announced. Logan's smirk disappeared. His eyes hardened, but then his smirk returned.

"Fine. Get ready to have your ass beat!"

"Show her who's the man, baby!" cheered Bree. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kendall.

"Ready, princess?" whispered Kendall.

"Yeah."

"I'll tap on your shoulder. Hand me the guitar and I'll give you mine. I'll play for you. I'll make it seem like you're losing, ok?"

"Got it."

I walked up to Logan and strapped the guitar.

"The song I want to play isn't on this game. It's on the other one. Can you put it in?"

"Yeah whatever. Which one did you want to play?"

"Reptilia."

"You're so going down."

"Whatever Logan. Just out the damn song on."

"Fine. Don't get your panties up in a twist."

"Wouldn't you want to know what they look like. Better yet, wouldn't you want to know what I look like without clothes?"

Logan's eyes bugged out. He fidgeted and licked his lips.

"I don't need to see your disgusting body," he said shakily. I know I don't have the most beautiful body, but who the fuck cares?

Logan pressed play and Reptilia by The Strokes came on. I played fairly well at the beginning, but then I purposely missed a majority of the oncoming notes.

_He seemed impressed by the way you came in._

_"Tell us a story_

_I know you're not boring"_

_I was afraid that you would not insist._

_"You sound so sleepy_

_just take this, now leave me"_

_I said please don't slow me down_

_If I'm going too fast_

_You're in a strange part of our town..._

Kendall touched my shoulder. I turned and stepped back, handed his the controller, strapped on his guitar, and strummed the awesome guitar.

_Yeah, the night's not over_

_You're not trying hard enough,_

_Our lives are changing lanes_

_You ran me off the road,_

_The wait is over_

_I'm now taking over,_

_You're no longer laughing_

_I'm not drowning fast enough._

I steppe back next to Logan, who was laughing at how badly I was playing. But he turned toward me and realized I didn't have the controller on me, instead, a beautiful electric guitar took its place. I was moving to the beat of the guitar. Logan was completely baffled.

_Now every time that I look at myself_

_"I thought I told you_

_this world is not for you"_

_The room is on fire as she's fixing her hair_

_"you sound so angry_

_just calm down, you found me"_

_I said please don't slow me down_

_If I'm going too fast_

_You're in a strange part of our town..._

Logan was pissed. It was obvious. He looked like he wanted to punch a wall.

_Yeah, the night's not over_

_You're not trying hard enough,_

_Our lives are changing lanes_

_You ran me off the road,_

_The wait is over_

_I'm now taking over,_

_You're no longer laughing_

_I'm not drowning fast enough._

"I think it's pretty obvious who won here," James happily said. Logan looked over at him and glared at him.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shut up, Logan! Ugh, you seriously are worse than James! No offense James. I love you, ya know!"

"I know, beautiful."

I blushed as turned back to Logan. He glared at me.

"Come on baby. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"How about we go somewhere private and have our own little party?" suggested Bree. Logan smirked and grabbed her hand. They walked off and were gone. I sighed and sat back down.

"I guess the game is over," Carlos mumbled.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"Do you guys want to take a walk?" asked James.

"I'm not really in the mood," I flatly said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go back to the apartment and have a jam session. How about it?" Kendall suggested.

"That actually sounds like fun. Let's go!" I said cheerfully. I realized that I couldn't stop thinking about Logan. I still love him, and I know I'm just trying to find an excuse to see him, but I can't help it. I'm in love with Logan...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! It's been awhile! Hope you guys are having an awesome day! Well, here's the next chapter! Oh, if you haven't read Nothing Will Ever Be the Same, well try it! I finished it up. Finally! Teehee. Anyways, enjoy! ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own BTR Or anything.**

Kendall, James, Carlos, and I headed back to their apartment once our gaming session was over. Logan would not leave my mind, so I thought the jam session was a perfect idea. It would help me stop thinking about him, even if it was for just a few hours.

Arriving to the apartment, James picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, giving me a perfect view of his ass.

"What the hell, James? You do realize that I can give you a wedgie, right?" I told him.

"Yeah I know, but you won't. You like my butt, so you might as well admit it," he replied. He smacked my ass and carried me to the sofa. I struggled, but it didn't work. He then dropped me onto the sofa, making me land on my back.

"Asshole," I muttered as I smack his ass. I gave it a pinch, and James squealed. I laughed as he looked at me, flustered and slightly pissed.

"No one touches The Butt," he grumbled.

"I think I just did," I shot back.

"Oh that does it!"

He lunged at me, making us both fall down onto the floor. We began to wrestle with each other. Kendall and Carlos watched us amused.

"Jenny is so gonna win. I'm better on her!" Carlos announced. Kendall smacked his head and laughed when I gave James a wedgie.

"Ahh! I didn't think you would do that! What the fuck?!"

"You don't know me bitch! Catch me if you can!"

I jumped up and began to run around the apartment. Giggling, I raced up their cool swirly slide. James smirked, and I realized that I had trapped myself. Oh shit...

James climbed up the slide and met me. I froze. His fingers began to fidget as I realize what his plan was. I looked to the side. The drop down wasn't that big. Maybe I could make it down there without murdering myself. Yeah I'd rather do that than face the power of tickles.

I stuck my tongue at him and jumped off the side. The guys yelled, afraid that I would hurt myself. I screamed and closed my eyes and landed with a thud. Opening them, I sighed with relief that I hadn't hurt myself. Kendall and Carlos had their mouths wide open.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Kendall yelled at me. "You could've seriously hurt yourself, dumbass!"

I pouted and crossed my arms. I walked toward them and yelped when I took a few steps. Collapsing on the floor, I growled in pain. Kendall, James, and Carlos rushed over to me, worry etched into their handsome features. I smiled sheepishly.

"Ow. I think I hurt my foot," I groaned.

"How badly is it?" asked James.

"I don't know."

Kendall carefully took my left foot in his hands and probed at it, making me hiss when he touched some certain spots. I growled when he gently twisted it until the pain was more noticeable.

"Yeah, you definitely hurt yourself. Stupid," Kendall muttered. I glared at him and smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"I'm not the idiot who jumped off the swirly slide! It's not a short drop!" Kendall yelled.

Kendall and I began to yell at each other as James picked me up and carried me to the sofa. He sat down and placed me on his lap. I crossed my arms and pouted like a little kid who didn't get what they wanted. James chuckled and kissed my temple, bringing out a soft blush on my chubby cheeks.

"You look so pretty when you blush," he murmured.

"T-thanks, James."

I stared at my hands as Kendall brought back an ice pack and gently placed it on my foot. I whimpered as the cold hit me. James tightened his grip on me.

"It's ok. It'll get better soon."

I nodded and snuggled against his chest. I sighed with content. Smiling, James leaned back and shifted us until we were much more comfortable.

"So I guess our jam session isn't happening?" I asked.

"Yup. Might as well do something since we're all here," Kendall said.

"Movie?" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" James said.

"Cool. So which one do you guys want to see. And please don't say Twilight," Kendall said, looking at Carlos.

"What?! I like romance! It's not my fault that I like that stuff!"

"Well we aren't watching that!" James said, his eyes darting to Carlos, who looked like an upset puppy. His eyes grew wide and his bottom lip quivered.

"What about Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" I suggested. The guys smiled.

"Epic! An old movie that we all love! Hell yeah!" James happily said. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. James looked down at me with soft eyes. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm hugging a warm teddy bear that I love very much."

"I love you, too, Jenny."

I smiled and turned my attention back to Kendall, who was popping in the movie. Carlos had gone to make popcorn and I assumed some corn dogs for himself. He came back a couple of minutes later with large bowls, sodas, and a plate piled with corn dogs. James rolled his eyes.

"Is there ever a time you don't stuff your face with corn dogs?" asked Kendall.

"Nope," Carlos answered with his mouth full of food. I laughed as Carlos continued to eat. For some strange reason, I imagined Goku from Dragon Ball Z. Weird, huh? I don't know. It just came to my mind. Just seeing Carlos stuff his face with food reminded me of anime characters stuffing themselves with food until they almost exploded.

The movie finally began, and we were soon engrossed. We had failed to notice Logan come in by himself. We heard keys being loudly placed on the table and turned our attention to Logan. He slammed the door shut. His eyes came to rest on James and I, and he took in our position.

"What the hell is going on?" he growled. "What the fuck is she doing here?!"

"Chill, Logan. We wanted to spend some more time with Jenny, so we decided to come back to the apartment to have a jam session. Then Jenny and I started to wrestle and she went up the slide and I cornered her. I was about to tickle her and she thought she would be smart enough to escape by jumping off the side of the swirly slide. The little idiot ended up hurting her foot, so we instead decided to watch a movie. And here we are," James quickly explained. Logan's eyes widened as he saw my foot. It was a little swollen, but other than that, it was feeling much better.

"Stupid kid. Could've seriously hurt yourself," Logan muttered. He walked over to us and took a seat next to James and I. He looked at us and rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you two so lovey dovey?" he asked, his voice mocking.

"We aren't dating. Jenny and I just happen to love each other like she loves Kendall and Carlos. What is up with you?"

"Yeah, Logan. What happened to our best friend?" asked Carlos, his usually bright chocolate eyes saddening.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about? I haven't changed a damn bit. I'm still me, I'm just cooler and better looking."

My eyes narrowed at him. He scoffed and turned his attention back to the movie. We remained silent for the rest of it. I would catch Logan staring at me with longing, but I wasn't sure if it was real. James shifted his body again.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have to go potty."

"Lovely."

"You know it."

I slid off of him and he rushed to the bathroom, unbuckling his pants before he even closed the door. We heard him sigh loudly in relief. Then we heard thunder...

I burst out laughing, and the rest of the guys joined in. Even Logan chuckled.

James came out five minutes later, sighing in relief.

"You guys might not want to go in there... For the rest f your life..."

We all groaned. "Damn it, James! You're nasty! Get the freaking febreeze and use it!" I yelled at him as I covered my nose and mouth.

James looked back at the bathroom, closed it, then walked back to us. He lifted me up and placed me on his lap.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked.

"...maybe..."

"James you're disgusting!"

"I'm kidding! Damn!"

We laughed and continued to watch the rest of the movie.

Minutes later, the movie concluded. We all yawned, but noticed that it was still early. I checked my foot and saw that the swelling had died down. But it was still hurting. So I hopped onto my good foot and made my way to the apartment door.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"I think I'm gonna head home. You know, just rest or something."

"Oh."

"Do you guys want to see my family?" I asked. All four of the guys' eyes widened. Then a smile broke out.

"Hell yeah!" they cheered. I chuckled and continued to hop. Suddenly, I felt warm strong arms around my waist. Then I was lifted in the arms. James winked at me and pecked my nose. Always the gentleman, James.

"You don't have to carry me, you know?"

"I want to. Besides, I love you very much and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Lovely."

We all headed down and into the lobby and made our way outside of the Palm Woods. I realized that the guys were going to walk all the way to the house, so I began to struggle in James's arms.

"What are you doing?"

"You guys are seriously not going to walk all the way to my house, are you?" I asked them.

"Yes we are. Besides, you live really close," Kendall pointed out.

"Fine," I grumbled. James hugged me closer to his chest, allowing me to place my head on his well toned chest. I sighed in content.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Logan watching us with what appeared to look like pain. His eyes were soft, but he looked hurt. He sighed and turned his attention away from us.

I bit my lip and contained the urge to hop off of James and tackle Logan to the ground with kisses. Suddenly, Logan spoke up.

"Hey, um, James?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you take a break. I'll carry Jenny the rest of the way."

"I think I'm good," James replied.

"I insist."

James seemed to think for a moment. Then he looked down at me. He noticed my look of longing, and he sighed. He kissed my forehead and nodded.

"Fine."

Logan stood in front of James as he handed me to Logan. I instantly felt my heart speed up as I felt Logan's soft touch. He had a firm grasp on me and held me tight. My cheeks burned as I snuggled closer to his chest. I could hear his heart beat rapidly.

We finally arrived home, and the guys shifted nervously. Carlos knocked on the door and stepped back. Minutes later, my mom answered. Her eyes widened when she saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Hola, hijos! Holy shit! You guys have seriously grown! No wonder Jennifer's been so in love with her best friends!"

"¡Ama, por favor deja de hablar! Please just stop talking. Please!"

She then noticed me and my hurt foot.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she yelled.

"I fell and hurt myself. Can we just go in?"

"Come on. My poor hija," she quietly murmured.

Logan and the rest of the guys followed my mom inside.

"So this is where you're living?" asked James.

"Only for the summer. We're going back to Tulsa once the break is over."

"Seriously?" asked Carlos. His lip stuck out just a bit, and his eyes grew unbelievably sad.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but my true home is in Tulsa. I promise that I will stay in touch. And I'll come visit whenever I can. But you guys have to promise that you won't forget about me either."

"We promise," Logan murmured. His eyes were filled with hurt. I hated hurting them. They all meant so much.

"Hey, but I still get to stay here for two months. So we'll be able to spend a ton of time together," I reminded them.

"Yeah. We know, but then you'll leave, and we'll miss you so much. You're our best friend," Carlos said. I smiled.

"You guys are my best friends too. I love you guys so much."

I felt as if I was saying goodbye to them, and I didn't like that feeling.

"Hey, we shouldn't be thinking about this! Why don't we hang out in the living room or something!" Kendall suggested. We nodded our head and headed toward the living room, with Logan still carrying me.

James saw the Wii that we had and immediately grabbed it.

"Why don't we spend our time playing some Super Smash Bros?"

"Oh yeah! I am so gonna kick all of your butts! Watch out! Kirby's coming for you!" I yelled.

So that's how we basically spent the rest of our evening. It was around nine, and the guys thought they should head home. I yawned an nodded. Before they left, Logan offered to carry me to my room. I agreed, but I was reluctant.

As we made our way upstairs, I could feel Logan tense up. He stepped into my room and closed the door. He placed me on the bed and stood there, looking completely uncomfortable.

"How's your foot feeling?"

I checked and sure enough, the swelling had died. Now it looked kinda bruised.

"It's better. Thanks for carrying me home. Oh and tell James I said thanks as well."

"No problem." Logan stood there for a few awkward moments. "I guess I should leave, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah."

He then turned to leave.

"Logan, wait."

He spun around and faced me. "Can we be friends? I hate how we can't even stand to be close to each other, and that seriously doesn't feel right. You're my best friend. Well, you used to be. I miss you so much. I know you have a girlfriend and shit, and I've finally come to terms with that. And I'm gonna move on. I just want to be best friends with you again," I murmured. Logan ran a hand through his hair and looked confused.

"I care about you Jenny. I always will. What happened two years ago is now in the past. I kissed and that was it. I didn't mean anything behind it. The only thing that kiss brought out was hurt, and I'm sorry."

My heart still broke. Hearing him say that was still too painful. I still loved him, but he was happy now. And it was my turn to finally be happy for once. I forced myself to give him a smile. Logan smiled half-heartedly.

"I guess we're best friends again?" I asked, sounding extremely hopeful.

"Yeah, sweetie. We're best friends." He stood there for a moment. "I guess I should go. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight Logan."

And with that, he left...

**ok so, I kinda forgot to mention this because I had no idea what the waitress was going to be called, so I was wondering if one you guys could suggest a name and stuff like that! If you have no idea what I'm talking about, the waitress was mentioned in one of the chapters. Jenny and Carlos were having breakfast together. I wanted to give her a name, but I wasn't quite sure what it would be. thanks guys! I appreciate it! ***please review*** thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys? How's it going? Here's the next chapter! ***please review*** I don't own Anything.**

**Blueberry24: yup. I agree. Logan's not gonna be paying attention to her. Might as well move on!**

The next morning, I woke up to a healed foot. I was pretty happy with that, so I decided to call up the guys and hang out.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, James. Are you with the guys?"

_"Yeah. What's up?"_

"Do you guys have any plans today?"

_"Not really. Well, we were going to the studio to record some songs, but other than that, we won't be doing anything else."_

"Cool. Do you guys want to hang out after you're done?"

_"Sure. Actually, we were going out to a club tonight. Do you want to go?"_

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

_"Ok. We'll pick you up later tonight. See ya, Jenny."_

"Bye, dude."

I heard him chuckle and then the line went dead. I smiled to myself. Tonight was going to be an awesome night.

So I got out of bed and spent the rest of the day just hanging out with my family. It was pretty nice just staying with them. But of course, my brother and I ended up fighting... Like always. That dumbass still loves me, and I still love him, too.

So after spending some quality time with my family, I went back to my room and prepared myself for the night.

I picked out a tight dress that stopped mid thigh. Some flats, since I don't want to be in pain for the whole night. And I straightened my hair and applied some makeup. I put on some bracelets and a ring, and looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded in approval and waited for the guys to pick me up.

**_"Pick me up, dumbass!"_**

**_"Wow, way to show the love, princess," _**James texted back a couple of minutes later.

_**"You know you love me. I know you care."**_

_**"Please don't start singing Baby."**_

_**"Fine. I'll just start singing Madness."**_

_**"We're here."**_

_**"Finally! Be down in thirty minutes!"**_

_**"What the fuck?!"**_

I giggled and dashed downstairs

"Bye. I'm off with the guys. See you later!"

"Be careful!" my mom called out.

I shut the door and ran to the car. I slid in next to Carlos and Logan. James and Kendall were in the front.

"Let's party, yo!" I shouted.

"Let's have the time of our lives!" Carlos exclaimed.

We made our way to the club, acting all stupid and whatnot. Once we were inside, the guys went directly to the bar. Since I wasn't twenty-one, I couldn't drink, but I didn't mind. I prefer to be sober. So I followed the guys and ordered a soda.

The music was pretty good, considering that I mostly listened to rock and Spanish music. But the music did make me want to dance. I suddenly heard What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club, and I quickly grabbed James. We made our way to the dance floor, and began to grind our bodies together. I couldn't stop laughing as James danced. He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"As much as I love you, Jenny, maybe you should dance with Logan. I can tell that he wants to rip my throat open."

I looked over to Logan, and sure enough, he looked like he wanted to murder James. I dragged James back to the bar stools, pissed that I wouldn't get to finish dancing to that song.

"Dance with me," Logan murmured into my ear. I shivered at the sensation of his warm breath. I simply nodded and took his hand.

The song wasn't quite over, so that made me happy. Logan twirled me around until my back was against his chest. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. My breathing hitched as I felt Logan's crotch. We began to dance in the most sensuous way possible. Girls glared at me, jealous that Logan even wanted to dance with me. I blushed, feeling a little bit more confident.

"You look beautiful," Logan said, his voice becoming like velvet. I just wanted to melt.

"T-thanks."

The song was over and we walked back to the stools. The guys were pretty busy just talking to some random chicks. I looked over to Logan. His eyes were fixated on a really hot girl that was strutting over to him.

Logan took a sip of his drink and smirked at the chick.

"Hey, hottie. Wanna dance?" asked the brunette. I sighed. Might as well find someone I can dance with.

"Sure, why not, beautiful." Logan flashed his beautiful smile and walked off, leaving me alone at the stools. I sighed and turned around and faced the bartender.

"What can I get you?" he politely asked.

"Another soda, if you don't mind."

"Coming right up."

A few moments later, he returned with my drink.

"I'm surprised you aren't drinking. What's a pretty lady like you doing here by yourself?"

I looked at him and just shrugged. Something about him was oddly familiar. His hair was jet black, and his eyes a warm chocolate brown. His lips were curved into a heart melting smile.

"Well, my best friends kinda ditched me to go dance with chicks. So I might as well just stay here," I told him. He nodded.

"Um, hey. You seem really familiar. Have we met before," I asked him.

"I don't know. I just moved here from Tulsa. Nice place, but I wanted some change in scenery."

"I'm from there too." Then realization dawned on me. "Marty..."

"How'd you know my name?"

"It's me. Jennifer. Holy shit."

His eyes widened. He became nervous, and so did I. My cheeks turned bright pink, and I looked down at my drink to avoid his gaze.

"H-how have you been?" he asked. His gentle voice surprised me.

"I-I've been good. H-how about you?"

"Same. You look beautiful. I mean you always did." He then became silent. I looked at him. His eyes were sad. Why? I mean this is the guy that broke my heart when I was back in Tulsa. He cheated on me and basically rubbed it in my face.

I stayed on guard while I was around him. We continued to stay silent, neither one of us daring to make conversation. Then I felt warm hands on my shoulders and back.

"Hey Jenny! This is fucking awesome! I—" Carlos then fell onto the stool, his butt facing me. He then laughed, which made the rest of the guys laugh as well.

Great, now these assholes a fucking drunk. Damn it.

"Heeeeyyyy, beautiful. Wanna dance with the Diamond?" James slurred. How the fuck did they get drunk this quick? I fiercely shook my head. Then they left once more.

I groaned. I hope they don't get their asses into trouble, because I will not hesitate to give them fucking wedgies that will paralyze them for the a month. Ok maybe that's too harsh, but I will totally give them a wedgie.

I sighed, turning back my attention to Marty. He smiled sheepishly. He then cleaned the counter and went to some other person ordering a drink. I sighed, and turned around to look at the people dancing. I was able to spot the guys grinding against four incredibly beautiful girls. It was like they were trying to have sex in front of everyone! Ewww! That's fucked up! I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to my drink.

Marty was back, and he was looking at me with curious eyes.

"Hey, um, I get off in a couple of minutes. Do you mind if I hang out with you here?"

I pondered this for a quick second, then I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

He smiled. A sweet and genuine smile.

A few minutes later, Marty was standing next to me, a soda in his hand. I took a good look at him, and wow did he look incredible. His muscles were brought out by his tight black v-neck. His skinny jeans brought out his ass very nicely.

He chuckled when he realized that I was staring. I looked away, blushing in embarrassment.

"Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes. Smiling, he sat down and took my hand in his own. I stared into his chocolate eyes.

"I, um. I'm not really good at this. So I'm just gonna do it."

Puzzlement decorated my face.

"I know I was a real jackass when we were in Tulsa, and I'm so sorry. I honestly didn't know what was going through my head at the moment. But when my parents found out the kind of life I was living, they didn't want to speak to me. They hated how I was just toying with people, how I didn't care about their feelings. All I did was basically fuck them and just leave. I'm so sorry for hurting you. If I could take back everything, I would in a heartbeat. Please forgive me, Jennifer."

I sighed. His apology was sincere. The look in his eyes were proving it to me.

"It's ok, Marty. I just hated how you had that control over me. But that's in the past, and we shouldn't talk about it anymore." He seemed grateful. Happy even.

Marty caught me off guard when he leaned in and kissed my cheek. His lips were soft and so warm.

He placed his head in the crook of my neck and sighed in content. I was frozen by the sudden display of affection.

Marty must've felt me, because he quickly removed himself from me.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what overcame me." Marty's cheeks turned a rosy color, which made him look extremely handsome. I smiled and shook my head.

I looked to the dance floor and saw that the guys were still whoring around with the girls, so I decided to just fuck it.

"Want to dance?" Marty asked.

"Sure, why not?"

I put down my now empty glass and took Marty's extended hand. We made our way to the dance floor and didn't notice that we were dancing next to the guys. Marty put his hands on my waist and began to dance against me. Our chests touched, and the intimacy was electrifying.

Our bodies glided with each other as the music surrounded us. It was as if it was just Marty and I. Everything was forgotten. All my issues, all my feelings for Logan, just gone.

The song was over, and I was reluctant of letting Marty go. He chuckled, but finally released me. He grabbed his phone and handed it to me.

"Put your number in."

I nodded and did it. He then called me and I saved his number.

Suddenly, I heard loud laughter. I turned around and growled in frustration. The guys were gonna have a hangover and I was gonna have to stay with them. Damn it.

It was really late, and I had to tell my parents I wouldn't be going home.

"Hey, Marty?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you mind helping me get the guys in the car? I'm gonna take them home now, since they're hammered."

"Sure, no problem."

We walked over to the guys and walked them out of the club. Once we were able to get them inside the car, I turned back to Marty.

"It was great seeing you again. Maybe we can hangout soon."

"Yeah. I'd like that," I told him. "I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you later, Jenny."

"Bye, Marty."

He leaned into me and gave me the softest kiss I've had in a while. It was gentle, sweet, and loving. He pulled away and smiled, then walked off.

I was in a complete daze. I just kissed my ex-boyfriend. Wow, that's kinda sad, isn't it.

When I turned around, I saw that Logan was staring back at me, eyes filled with hatred and pain.

I shook my head and climbed into the car. Logan kept staring at me the entire drive back to the Palm Woods.

"Is he a better kisser than me?"

"What?"

"Is that fucker a better kisser than me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him kiss you, damn it!"

"Logan, you don't know what you're saying. You're fucking hammered."

"I know what I saw," he muttered.

"No you don't. And what if he did? Why should you care? You have a girlfriend anyways."

He remained silent. I rolled my eyes.

We finally arrived to the Palm Woods. I groaned when I realized that I had to help take four fucked up guys all the way to their apartment. Fuck me, now.

"Ok, get the fuck out."

They all stumbled out and staggered toward the entrance. I made sure that they didn't crash into anything. It was a lot easier than I thought.

Once we finally made it to the apartment, I took Carlos's key, opened the door, and shoved them inside.

"Hey, what was that for?" Carlos slurred. I smacked his forehead and pushed him to his room. Then I did the same thing with Kendall, James, and Logan.

When I was taking Logan to his room, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him as he fell back on his bed.

"Logan, what the fuck are you doing? Get off," I muttered. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. My heart was pounding in my chest as he leaned closer into me. Our lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but then Logan became a little more aggressive. He was able to get both of my wrists in one of his hands, and let the other fall to the hem of my dress. He rose it up and tried to put his hand down my panties. I screamed no, and was able to push Logan off of me.

Damn alcohol. I could smell it on his breath. He was confused at first, but I just grabbed him and forced him into bed. Once he was comfy, I stormed out, pissed that Logan had kissed me. I'm gonna end up beating the shit out of that fucking asshole. Calm down Jenny. Don't get your panties up in a twist.

I growled and realized that I forgot to get a pillow and blanket, so I crept back to Logan's room, stole a pillow and light blanket and sneaked back to the living room. I knew those idiots were going to be dead in the morning, so I just stayed at the apartment. I had already told my parents, making sure that they wouldn't be worried about me.

Once I made myself comfortable, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a beautiful young man and his beautiful eyes...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! How's it going? Thanks for all your support. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. ***PLEASE REVIEW*** I don't own anything.**

**Blueberry24: I know, I would have done the same thing. Dude needs to make up his mind.**

The next morning, I was woken up by moans of pain. Realizing that the guys were in pain, I stayed put until they came stumbling into the living room.

"Oh god, I'll never get that drunk again. I think I'm gonna be sick," Carlos muttered. His face turned green, and he rushed into the bathroom, retching into the toilet. The guys groaned and tried to cover their faces. I laughed maniacally at their pain. I couldn't help myself, it's hilarious. That's what they get for being fucking idiots.

"Shut up, Jennifer!" Logan shouted, which only made him groan with pain. I shook my head and went to get them some medicine for their hangover. Stupid idiots. I should get them drunk more often. I like seeing this. It's funny. Ok that just sounds cruel, doesn't it?

I walked back and saw all four boys sprawled out on the sofa. I yawned, still tired from last night.

Handing them each a pill and some water, I walked back to the table and grabbed my phone. I had a new message, and it was from Marty.

'**_Hey, princess. How did you sleep?'_**

**_'I've had better nights. What's up?'_**

**_'Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to, ya know, go on a date with me?'_**

I froze. He wanted to go on a date? Maybe this is my chance to finally be happy with someone else. I'm not going to lose this opportunity and wait for the man that I supposedly love. Besides, he doesn't love me the way I do, so I might as well be happy with someone else.

'**_Yeah, I'd like that very much. What did you have in mind?'_**

**_'Leave that to me. I'll take care of everything. I'll pick you up at five? Does that sound ok?'_**

**_'Yeah, that sounds perfect. See you then.'_**

**_'Bye, beautiful.'_**

**_'Bye, Marty.'_**

I turned around, grinning like an idiot, only to face four puzzled boys.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why are you smiling like that?" James asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you love us and we're your best friends in the entire world," Carlos added.

"I have a date today."

Logan's eyes widened. Carlos gave a half-hearted smile, and Kendall and James just stared at me.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Logan asked, anger clear in his eyes.

"Why do you care, Logan? I have the right to date whoever I want. Besides, you have a girlfriend."

"Still. I don't care. You're not going."

I rolled my eyes. This was so stupid.

"Why should I listen to you? I'm going, Logan. I don't care what the hell you have to say."

I shook my head in disappointment. I honestly thought they would be a little happier about this. They already know Logan and I can't be together, so why should I even wait for the fucker?

"I thought you guys would be happy for me. Why can't I just live my life the way I want to?"

"We don't want to see you get hurt. We're just looking out for you," Kendall murmured.

"That's fucking stupid. You guys hurt me when you guys left. And again, I have the right to go out with anyone I want. I deserve to be happy," I muttered.

"We know."

I just stood there, my mind completely blank. I honestly didn't want to be there anymore.

"I'm going home," I mumbled.

"Why? Wait, you slept here?" James asked.

"Yes, dumbass. Who do you think got your drunken asses out of the club?"

"Oh," they all said.

"I'm going home. You guys seem to feel better. I'll see you guys later." I stormed out of the apartment without another word and went directly home. Once I arrived, I greeted my family, and went straight to my room. Slamming the door, I muttered obscenities and jus plopped on my bed. Could this day get anymore annoying? I hope not, because I think I totally jinxed it. Shit, I probably did.

My phone suddenly vibrated. I looked at it and rolled my eyes. A new text from Logan. What the hell does that son of a bitch want?

**_'Hi, Jenny. Are you mad at me?'_**

**_'Leave me alone, Logan.'_**

**_'No.'_**

**_'Fine.'_**

**_'You're gonna listen to me?'_**

I didn't text him after that. I was kinda pissed at them, but I think I'm just overreacting. I sighed. I honestly didn't feel like talking to them. I'd just get more pissed off. If only Logan hadn't made me fall in love with him, everything would be so much easier, but that's life. It's not suppose to be easy. I guess I'll just see what life has in store for me...


	11. Chapter 11

As my date with Marty came closer, I decided to dress comfortably. Marty had messaged me a couple a minutes ago, saying that he would be at my house very soon. He mentioned to wear comfy clothes, so I decided to wear some shorts and a tank top with some Converse.

My phone began to vibrate as soon as five o'clock hit.

**_'Hey, I'm here.'_**

**_'Ok, I'll be out in a little bit.'_**

**_'Ok, see you, beautiful.'_**

I bounded to the living room where my parents were.

"Hey, I'm going on my date, so I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, so Logan finally asked you out?" my dad asked. Ugh. I don't even want to think about that bastard.

"No, papa. He already has a girlfriend. This is another boy I met when I went out with the guys to that club."

"Oh, well be careful, then. Have fun," my mom told me.

"I will. See you later."

I rushed out the door and found Marty standing outside of his car, leaning against it and looking incredible. He smiled when he noticed me approaching him.

"Well, don't you look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look great too."

"Thanks. So ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

I was actually really excited for the date, which surprised me. I thought I would have trouble trying to find someone else to be with, but it ended up being pretty easy.

Marty opened my door and closed it once I was inside. Once he made it to the driver's seat, he popped in a CD and cranked up the volume. Green Day came on, and we both just talked as the music provided background noise. It was actually really nice.

"So, how are you enjoying California?" he asked.

"It's nice. I never imagined it to be like this. But I think I prefer Oklahoma a little more. That's just my preference. What about you?"

"I actually love it here. I'm kinda glad I moved away for Oklahoma. It was nice to have a change. So you're going back home once the summer is over?"

"Yeah. I'm going to college there. I'm staying here for about two months, then I'll be back home. But I'll probably come visit often, since the guys are here. They're my best friends, so I was pretty happy when I found them."

"That's great."

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I wasn't really enjoying it, either. Suddenly, Marty drove off from the road and onto a trail.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Don't worry, you'll love it."

Suddenly, a beautiful clearing came into our view. It was surrounded by beautiful vegetation. Everything was unbelievably gorgeous, and Marty must've seen my reaction because he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

His lips were soft and warm, much to my liking. His thumbs caressed my cheeks. When we separated, we kept out foreheads touching as well as our noses.

"I wanted to have a picnic with you, if that's ok."

"I'd like that."

He smiled. "Well come on before it gets late." He took my hand and led me to a nice shady part of the clearing. Marty had a basket and a blanket in one hand, and held my own hand in the other. Our fingers intertwined, which made me blush with happiness.

"I love it when you blush. It's a gorgeous color on you," he murmured softly before kissing me softly.

"Thanks," I said after we pulled away.

Once we made it to our spot, Marty spread the blanket on the ground and settled down. I followed suit. In the basket were sandwiches, some juice, which I thought was awesome, some chips, and some chocolate covered strawberries.

NO FUCKING WAY! CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! HOLY SHIT, I'M GONNA DIE! I'M IN HEAVEN!

"Holy shit, CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! HELL YEAH!" I shouted without realizing that Marty was staring at me. I kinda forgot he was there. So when our gazes met, I blushed like a maniac.

"Now I know what I need to get more often."

"Sorry. I love chocolate."

"Yeah, I remember."

We talked throughout our date, just learning things about each other that we hadn't before. It was nice. Something about Marty had changed. He wasn't as much of a jerk as he was when we dated back in high school.

Night was beginning to approach, and we decided to leave. As Marty cleaned up our mess, I folded the blanket and basically checked him out. His body was incredibly fit. He had a nice ass and amazing biceps that could just touch for hours. He looked the same, but manhood had replaced his boyish features.

I hadn't realized that Marty had finished picking up the trash and had the basket in his hands.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking as I snapped out of my trance. I blushed and quickly turned away from his gaze.

Marty chuckled and walker over to me. "I absolutely love it when you blush, Jenny. You look beautiful."

"T-thanks, M-Marty."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. The warmth of his body soothed me. Our eyes met, and we started to lean into each other. Our lips touched. Heat coursed through my body. I could feel his tongue probing at my bottom lip for entrance. Opening my mouth, Marty slipped his tongue in. The sweetness was unbelievable. I never thought a kiss could be this special.

Marty the pulled away and kissed my jaw and made his way down, sucking, licking, biting every inch of skin that was available. I moaned and he continued. I could feel him smirk as he kissed my skin. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. We both jumped apart from the sudden intrusion.

I checked the caller ID and realized that Logan was calling me. I didn't know whether or not to answer the call. Marty stood there waiting patiently. I decided to answer and see what Logan wanted.

"Hello?"

"Jenny! Damn it! I've been trying to reach you!"

"What do you want, Logan?" I asked impatiently. "I'm a little busy." Marty chuckled.

"Sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the guys tonight. Watch some movies or something."

"I can't. I'm on a date."

The line was silent. Then I heard yelling. "WHAT?!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"I-I just thought that you l-lo—,"

"Logan, I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Wai—" but I hung up before he could finish. I wasn't going to wait on Logan anymore. I knew he wasn't going to reciprocate my feelings, so it was time to move on.

Marty snapped me out of my reverie by kissing my lips very gently. "Ready to go, beautiful?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

We walked back to his car and climbed in. The ride to my house was quiet, but I didn't mind. It was actually really nice. Marty would smile at me every time our eyes met. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to the road.

Sooner than I would've liked, we arrived at my house. Marty got out and opened my door and walked me to my door.

"I had such an awesome time with you, beautiful. Maybe we can do this again."

"Yeah. Thank you, Marty. I really enjoyed tonight."

We stood there, just gazing into each others' eyes. He began to lean in and placed a soft mind-blowing kiss. Then, we broke apart.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Marty." And with that he left for the night.

I sighed dreamily at the guy who just made my night so special. Yeah, it was a simple date, but it was still amazing. I opened the door and was met by my parents.

"So how was the date?" my dad asked.

"It was really nice. He took me out on a picnic and we just talked."

"Who was the boy?"

"Marty."

My parents stood still. "It can't be the same one you dated in high school, is it?"

"It is, actually. He move out here. He's changed, you guys. Don't worry, I trust him." But for some reason, I felt like that wasn't true.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Wait, Jenny. There's so—"

"Dad, can I just go to bed? Tell me tomorrow."

I didn't give my dad time to finish. I just walked up to my room and turned on the light. Suddenly, a figure stood in font of me, and I screamed...

**last chapter was short, wasn't it? Whoops. Sorry it was so short, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
